The present invention relates generally to pinball games, and more particularly to a player-operated system for controlling play options on pinball games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers or similar means to direct a pinball at playfield features such as targets or ramps in order to score points. Even though a variety of pinball game features are currently in use, constant addition of novel and exciting features is desirable to attract the greatest possible number of players to a particular pinball game.
In conventional pinball games, the player's only opportunity to influence the course of the game is by manipulation of the flippers to direct the pinball toward the various targets and playfield features. If the player fails to divert the ball by use of the flippers, the ball will exit the playfield under the force of gravity, ending the player's turn. Thus, conventional pinball games allow the player extremely limited control of game options.